


Make Heat Where Your Bodies Meet

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Michael, michael loves lukes beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not just the stubble?" Luke asked teasingly.</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. "No, it's not just the stubble. But that's a nice add-on." He leaned into Luke, noses brushing and breaths mingling. </p>
<p>The younger boys lips parted automatically, tongue darting out to moisten his lips, watching as Michael's eyes fell to his mouth, watching his tongue. </p>
<p>"You're so fucking hot, Luke." Michael nearly groaned, leaning in the rest of the way to press his lips to Luke's. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Or, the one where Michael's infatuated with Luke and his stubble just adds to Michael's want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Heat Where Your Bodies Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, my summaries get worse every time.
> 
> Anyway, new story, woo. I said I was going to write something fluffy and smutty to make up for the previous lashton smut, so here we go! Muke!!
> 
> I wrote a majority of this at night and I'm a firm believer in not rereading what i write because I always hate it and end up deleting, so, with that being said, any mistakes or completely confusing parts have not been reread or beta'd (of course not) and I apologise in advance.
> 
> But I'll stop my blubbering here and continue at the end,
> 
> Enjoy!

"What is this?" Michael drug his fingers along Luke's cheek, rubbing the dark blonde stubble covering his skin. He peered at the hairs with knitted brows and confused eyes. "When the fuck did this happen?"

Luke pulled away from Michael's hands, smacking them down. "I didn't shave."

"I can see that." Michael rolled his eyes. He took a step back, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "You're like sixteen."

Luke squinted. "Eighteen, Michael, almost nineteen."

"Whatever." Michael swatted his words away with a careless hand. He drug his hand through his dark hair, fluffing the strands carefully. "You look rugged, like some sort of wilderness man."

"Haven't heard that one yet." Luke cracked a smile. He picked up an apple from the bowl on the dining room table, tossing it between his hands. 

Michael narrowed his eyes. "What have you heard?"

Luke shrugged. He placed the apple back and twisted his hands together. "Lot of things, ya know how fans are." His cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Michael smiled fondly, reaching forward to hit Luke's hands down. "Stop being an awkward fuck. You know half the shit they say is true."

"It makes me uncomfortable, all the attention." Luke crinkled his nose. "I mean, it's just facial hair for Christ's sake."

He tucked his fingers into the back pockets of his jeans, shoulders slumped. 

Michael shook his head. "You look hot as fuck, Luke. I would definitely hit that."

His words caused Luke's cheeks to redden in colour. He turned away, eyes locking on one of the paintings on the wall. "Really?" His voice was small, curious and delicate.

"Course." Michael smiled. He backed up again, heading for the living room. Calum was perched on the armrest, bottle of water in hand. It was dripping on the floor, leaving a small puddle behind that would probably warp the wood if not wiped up. 

"Tell Luke he looks hot with the beard." Michael said, shoving into the younger boys shoulder. 

Calum glanced up, eyes breaking from the game on the tv. He looked over to Luke, "Hottest I've ever seen you, kid."

"See?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "If Calum agrees then you know it's true."

"Truth." Calum said. "Now go away, I'm trying to concentrate." He pushed at Michaels arm weakly, eyes fixating back on the match. 

Luke sighed. He pushed one of the chairs in walking past, and dropped into the love seat in the living room.

Michael sat down beside him, pulling the younger boy into his arms. "Did you know Luke's almost nineteen, Cal?"

"Yeah." Calum squinted at the tv. "What, July 16th?"

Luke nodded, squirming in Michael's grasp. The older boy smelled of springy soap and coffee, and Luke leaned into his chest slightly, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Stop with the lovey shit." Calum whined. He glanced at the two on the loveseat, face twisted up in distaste. "Go get a room."

"We have a room." Michael replied, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He waggled his eyebrows at Luke who looked away, cheeks colouring yet again.

Calum snorted. "I'd advise you to use it then, because some of us like to relax in here, not watch sex."

"There's no sex!" Luke defended, voice whiny. He was pouting, face pressed to Michael's chest still.

"Yet." Came Calum's reply. He looked back at the game. 

Michael shrugged when Luke looked up at him with wide eyes, looking for back up. "I'm not gonna deny it."

Luke huffed, rolling his eyes in defeat.

****  
  


~~~

"I like it a lot." Ashton teased as he dropped a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "You looked older, sexy."

Luke grumbled softly. "That's what Michael said."

"Obviously." Ashton replied. He raised an eyebrow at Luke's bewildered look. "You're so fucking blind."

"Am not." Luke argued. He frowned as Ashton shot him a knowing smile. 

"So you also see Michaels infatuation with you?" Ashton quirked a brow, lips turned into a smirk.

Luke's eyes grew in surprise. "What? No! He's not infatuated with me." The denial slid from his lips effortlessly, and Luke knew his cheeks were red. He ducked his face down, staring at the floor, willing his cheeks to lighten. 

"He is." Ashton argued, pulling the hot bag of freshly popped corn from the microwave and tossing it on the counter with a hiss. "Shit's hot."

Luke grimaced, looking up. "He isn't." His response was weak, like he didn't believe it himself. "Is he?"

Ashton nodded, opening the popcorn. Steam rushed from the bag, leaving the strong smell of popped corn and butter in the air. "Completely and totally infatuated. Have you never noticed his stares and the long touches?"

"No, I thought it was just him being affectionate." Luke bit his tongue, squinting at the greasy bag. "He said he'd hit it."

Ashton hummed softly. "In a heartbeat."

"You think so," Luke asked. "He wasn't just saying that to make me feel good?"

His heart fluttered at the thought of Michael meaning that sentence, actually wanting Luke in such a sense. It made him bite his lip to hold in a soft sound of content. 

"He wouldn't lie to you."

Luke nodded, leaning on his elbows as Ashton dumped the popcorn into a bowl.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to Michael."

~~~

"You really like it?" Luke asked pushing Michaels door open. The dark haired boy was sprawled out on his bed flipping through a comic book. He glanced up at Luke, a smile painting his face as he nodded.

"You look damn good."

Luke nodded slowly. "Would you really hit it?"

Michael stared at him, closing the comic. He sighed softly, "I mean, yeah, I would, but like-" he trailed off, voice growing softer towards the end.

"I'm into that." Luke said, rubbing his chin. 

Michael seemed to perk up at his words. "You are?"

Luke nodded shyly. "Yeah, course I am." He bit his lower lip, nibbling on the lip ring placed there and hoping for some sort of move to be made. 

"Do you wanna like sit?" Michael pushed his book out of the way and folded the sheets back, spreading out the blankets nicely. He patted the bed for Luke.

The blonde grinned, moving to sit down. He automatically melted into Michael's side, relishing in how the older boys arm automagically went around his shoulders, drawing him closer. 

"We could like kiss?" Luke suggested, looking up at Michael. He shrugged his shoulder carelessly. "I mean, if that's what you wanna do."

Michael nodded. "Been wanting to kiss you for awhile now."

"It's not just the stubble?" Luke asked teasingly.

Michael shook his head. "No, it's not just the stubble. But that's a nice add-on." He leaned into Luke, noses brushing and breaths mingling. 

The younger boys lips parted automatically, tongue darting out to moisten his lips, watching as Michael's eyes fell to his mouth, watching his tongue. 

"You're so fucking hot, Luke." Michael nearly groaned, leaning in the rest of the way to press his lips to Luke's. 

It was quite the sensation to close his eyes and know he was kissing the other guitarist, his best friend, the only boy that could talk shit on him and get away with it. Michael ran his fingers through Luke's hair, grabbing at the boy's waist only moments after to try and pull him onto his lap.

Luke's thighs bracketed Michael's, lips breaking softly. He rested his forehead against Michael's, breathing softly. "You taste like lemons."

"Just had some lemonade." Michael whispered, eyes dancing around Luke's face, drinking in his features. "Your beard feels funny on my face."

Luke hummed. "I can imagine. Your chin is a little red, sorta-"

"Scratchy." Michael finished nodding. "Feels good though."

"Do you wanna-?" Luke trailed off, eyes darting to look at Michaels lips. He didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead leaning in to capture the older boys mouth in his own. His lips were soft and smooth, and plump. Luke had an urge to bite the flesh and did so, breathing slowly when the older boy released an hearty groan.

"This is nice." Michael said. His tongue darted out, swiping across his lips after he pulled away from Luke. 

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

They stared at each other, eyes locked and foreheads pressed together. Michael's hands slowly moved down Luke's sides, stopping at his ass. He cupped the jean clad skin tightly, snorting softly when Luke jumped, grinding down on the older boy.

"How far-?" Michael asked, bending his knees behind Luke's back. He could feel the younger boys ankles against his, the soft feel of skin on skin, warm and smooth.

Luke shrugged, shifting his hips. He smiled as he felt Michaels growing erection beneath him, the bulge in his shorts, contained but there. "You can fuck me if you want, I'm good with that." 

It was such a simple sentence; thrown out like a grocery list that had Michael's mouth open in surprise and his eyes wide. He shifted beneath the blonde, grinding up into him. "Yeah? You're gonna let me fuck you all nice nice?"

Luke nodded, "yeah." His voice cracked at the end of the word. "Yeah, please."

"Been wanting for fuck you since year 9." Michael swooped in, sealing their lips. He bit at Luke's lower lip -much like the younger boy had done minutes prior- he sucked hard, wanting the blondes mouth to be swollen and for people to raise eyebrows.

Luke pressed his hands to Michael's chest, clenching his fists tightly in the older boys shirt and pulling the fabric from his skin. 

Their teeth clacked as they kissed, moving quickly and inefficiently, hands groping and pulling, desperate.

Luke pulled away, breathing laboured. "Yeah? Been wanting you to fuck me since you pushed me in the closet with Monica Fisher and told me to stop being a pussy." He grinned as Michael laughed, squeezing at Luke's ass. 

"Take off your shirt." Michael said, smiling. He reached up, pulling the soft fabric over Luke's head and outstretched arms. He tossed it to the floor, fingers nimbly going to the button of his jeans, and undoing the little metal catch and zip.

Luke tugged at his hands. "That isn't my shirt." He had a cocky grin on his face, tongue stuck between his teeth as he looked down at the dark haired boy. 

"They're in my way." Michael tucked his fingers into the waistband of Luke's boxers. "Aren't these Ashton's?"

Luke nodded sheepishly, fingers meeting the elders and pulling them away.

"Nice." Michael said, "Stop pushing my hands away, I wanna fucking touch your dick."

****  
  


"Mike." Luke bit the inside of his cheek. "Shut up."

Michael shook his head. "Pants off. Let me touch you." He ran his hand up Luke's torso softly, following the younger boys curved shape and smooth lines. "You're so-"

"Beautiful? Flawless? Drop dead sexy?" Luke smiled kneeling above Michael to tug his jeans and boxers off. "Any of those work, take your pick."

"I don't remember you being this bold before." Michael smirked, dropping his hands onto his lap, watching Luke struggle to pull the jeans over his hips. "Need some help?"

"It's not every day I have the Michael Clifford wanting to fuck me." He stood up, bouncing slightly as he drug the jeans down his legs, hobbling on one foot and almost falling over as he dropped the thick denim to the floor.

"Boxers, too." Michael sat up, running his hands up Luke's legs.

Luke blushed, lacing his fingers in the plaid material and slowly pulling them down. The material slid down his legs and his cock sprung up, the tip resting beside his belly button and shiny with precum. His fingers twitched, an automatic response from his brain telling him to grab his cock and stroke himself, give Michael a little show. He knew the older boy would appreciate it. Instead, he dropped down to his knees, straddling Michael again, and pressed his lips to the dark haired boys, driving his tongue into Michael's mouth and straining to take control of the feral kiss.

Michael's hand moved to his cheek, caressing the soft skin and brushing his hair from his face. He drug it down the younger boys body, pausing just above his cock, hand twitching softly like he was straining to not grab Luke's dick and stoke him.

Luke broke the kiss.  "Touch me." It was a broken whisper that had Michael's hand tight around his cock, long, languid strokes slipping over his precum slick length. Luke groaned, hands splayed on Michael's chest, pressing him down onto the bed.

"You look  so good like this." Michael murmured, free hand moving onto the back of Luke's neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. His hand paused, pressed between their bodies. "Can't wait to see you all wrecked and needy for me."

"Michael." Luke gritted his teeth, grinding down on the older boy. He narrowed his eyes at Michael's fully clothed form. 

"Don't ever shave your beard." Michael sat up, dropping Luke backwards onto his back, tossing the younger boys legs over and to the side. He crawled onto his knees, dragging his shirt over his head and launching it as far as it would go, and tugging at his mesh shirts, swiping those down his legs and dropping them beside the bed.

Luke stared up at him, legs spread wide and knees bent, waiting. His eyes locked with Michaels bulging length pressed against the thin fabric of his underwear. "Are those-"

"No," Michael shook his head. "Just because you occasionally steal them  does not mean they're yours."

Luke pouted, looking up into Michael's bright green eyes. They were hazed over slightly, echoing a hunger that made Luke's stomach twist up in nerves and his heart rate speed up in excitement. 

"You can take them off though." Michael smirked , faltering slightly when Luke's fingers attached to the waistband and tugged them down, eyes watching hungrily as his cock bounced up, flushed and slick from the precum dribbling from the slit. 

"You're so thick." Luke whispered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open lightly. He bit his lower lip, tentatively taking the dark haired boys cock in hand, giving it a few slow strokes. "There's no way you'll fit."

Michael grinned, leaning down. He pressed a finger to Luke's hole, nudging in a bit. "You're not a virgin, are you?" He nipped at Luke's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, chuckling when the blonde shivered.

"No, but you're so-"

Michael shushed him. "Lots of lube and I'll have to open you up all nice nice." He pulled his hand from between Luke's thighs, quirking a brow when Luke pouted, legs closing slightly. "No, don't hide from me." 

Luke smiled sheepishly, spreading his legs slowly. Michael shuffled between them on his knees, leaning down to kiss Luke swiftly, his cock dragging along the blondes, stifling his moan with his mouth.

"How do you wanna do this?" Luke asked, squirming in attempts of pulling Michael back in for another kiss. He reached up, grabbing the boys neck and pulling him down, holding his face inches above his own. 

"This is good with me," Michael smiled. "Like looking down at you like this."

Luke hummed. He grabbed his cock from his stomach, stroking himself slowly, eyes locked on Michaels. He could see the older boys eyes strain to stay locked on his, the harsh swallow and soft bob of his Adam's apple, the vein in his neck twitching that Luke figured he wouldn't mind getting his mouth on.

"Well?" Luke finally questioned, biting the inside of his cheek. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Michael grumbled sitting up and leaning over the bed. He opened one of the nightstand drawers, rummaging around for a few seconds. "Remind me I need to buy more lube."

"Aye aye captain." Luke smiled as Michael came back, scooting in between his legs and dropping the shiny package and half empty bottle on the bed beside Luke's arm. 

"We'll need more next time."

Luke cocked his head. "Next time? Can't even contain yourself, can you?" He teased, smiling when Michael rolled his eyes and pressed Luke's legs open wider.

"Shut up." Michael laughed. He rolled the lube over, opening the bottle and dribbling the thick contents on his fingertips. He swirled his fingers together, warming the lube up before pressing his pointer finger to Luke's hole,  rubbing around his tight rim a few times. He took in Luke's rigid stance, locked shoulders straining to keep him on his elbows watching and taut abdomen. "You need to relax."

Luke nodded a few times. "Yeah, okay, relax." 

His body stayed the way it was and Michael sighed, sitting away from him. "Luke, lay down and close your eyes."

"Yeah, okay." Luke laid back, eyes closed. Michael grabbed his legs, spreading them wide and crawling between them. He pressed his lubed up finger to Luke's puckered rim, pressing in. He heard Luke sharp intake of breath as his finger breached the younger boy.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"It's been awhile." Luke whispered, voice broken and hoarse. "Like two years."

Michael scoffed, almost knuckle deep within the blonde. "There are rules, blondie. Over like six months and you're pretty much virgin territory again." He rocked his finger within the boy slowly, listening for any sound of displeasure.

Luke let out a soft sound. "I had sex though, I'm not a virgin." He curled his toes, pressing his leg against Michaels. "You can- you can add another finger."

Michael nodded, pulling his pointer finger out and slicking his middle up a bit more before pressing in slowly. He smiled when Luke's small gasping noises grew, doubling in sound and length. His back arched slightly, mouth open wide, and cock twitching, leaking on his tummy. 

Luke whined, hips snapping towards Michael's hand, riding down on his fingers quickly.

Michael grins, his own cock leaking profusely at the sight below him. He thrusts the digits a bit faster, digging into Luke and leaving the boy gasping. He pulls his fingers out, drizzling lube on a third finger before pushing all three back in, quick harsh thrusts into him.

"Yeah, r-right there." Luke hums, hips in the air, grinding against Michael's hand.

The older boy snorts following a loud moan falling from Luke's lips. "You need to be quieter or Calum and Ashton are going to know."

"They already do." Came Luke's reply, broken and needy.

His voice was Michael's absolute favourite sound, especially when it sounded as distraught as in that moment. 

Michael gritted his teeth, drawing his fingers from within the boy. "Tell them you were gonna come get fucked?" He cocked an eyebrow, watching Luke squirm from the sudden emptiness.

"No, no, please." Luke mumbled out the words, hips snapping up, begging for Michaels touch. His fingers were buried in the sheets, tight and white knuckles.

Michael grinned, swiping the condom pack from beside the blonde and ripped it open. He stroked it over his length, squirting a good sized glob of lube on his cock and coating his length. He pressed to Luke's hole, hearing the boy gasp. "What's with all these throaty sounds? Do you have a hole in your lungs or something?" 

Luke's eyes snapped to his, a playful glare in them. A loud whine broke from his lips as Michael pressed in, feeling Luke's ass slowly swallow him in, inch by inch. The soft squelching sound of too much lube, and Luke's small sounds were music to Michael's ears.

"You look so good." Michael's own voice was whispy, weak and delicate. It was never ending, the time it took to bottom out, keep from allowing any loud noises to fall from the blondes lips. As skin hit skin, Michael relaxed, shoulders slumping in finality. He was deep inside of the blonde, his hips pressed tightly to Luke's ass, and soon had long, lanky legs wrapped around his torso, holding him close. 

"Fuck,"  Luke swore, head tilted to the side. His neck was vulnerable and Michael found himself straining to keep his mouth away, knowing nothing good could come from blossoming bruises literally the boys pale, unmarked skin.

Michael pulled back before snapping his hips forward, resulting in a loud cry from Luke. “You’ve seriously got to quiet down.” Michael bit out, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. He slowed his thrusts, leaving them hard and uneven. Luke’s legs were tight around his torso, ankles pressing in to his back hard.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling his face down, burying it in his pale neck.

“Luke.” Michael groaned, tongue darting out to swipe up the side of the unmarked flesh, caressing a pulsing vein before latching onto the skin and sucking. He was past the point of caring; the marks would fade eventually and so would the remarks stemming from the blossoming bruises.

“H-harder.” Luke whined, eyes squeezed shut tightly as Michael’s tongue danced along his neck, teeth following, scraping harshly at random points and leaving the blonde gasping softly.

Michael groaned, grinding down into the blonde. He moved slowly, thrusts stronger, angled in better as Luke raised his ass slightly, hands tightly wound through Michael’s dark hair. He could feel Luke clenching around him, feel the leaking hardness between their stomachs and his desperate fingers nipping at his scalp.

Luke’s hands tightened, head dropping back onto a pillow, shallow gasps falling from his open mouth followed by a loud groan that had Michael biting his lip before meshing his lips to Luke's, swallowing the growing sound. The blonde came only moments later, body taut against Michael’s and hips thrusting upwards every few seconds. He collapsed onto the pillows, panting. 

Michael moved slowly, grinning at Lukes wide eyed expression and parted mouth. His legs were loose around the dark haired boys waist, resting just above his butt, heels digging into the small of Michael's back.

“Are you gonna-?” Luke broke off, tipping his head forward to look down his body. _“So- so sensitive.”_

Michael reached up, petting blonde strands from Luke’s face and looking into his eyes. “I’m almost there.” He grunted softly, hips moving slowly.  **  
**

 

Luke fell back onto the bed, gasping as Michael drove into him hard, finding his own release finally. Michael collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, nose buried in Luke’s neck; the blonde smelled of sweat and boy -it made Michael want to fuck him all over again.

“You good?” Michael asked sitting up. He pulled out slowly, biting the inside of his cheek when Luke winced, nodding quickly.

“Yeah, that was,” He paused reaching up to wrap his hands around Michael’s neck, legs still locked around him. He pulled the older boy down, holding onto the body heat and feel of Michael. “Fucking good.”

Luke rolled over, dropping his weight onto Michaels tummy, sighing softly. He locked his toes around the throw blanket tossed at the bottom of the bed, trying to pull it up around the two of them.

“Hold up.” Michael pushed at Luke. “Let me take the fucking condom off first.”

He sat up, rolling Luke over and ignoring the whiny pleas falling from Luke’s lips. He pulled the latex material off, tying it tightly and dropping it in the trashbag protected can in the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, bringing it back to the blonde spread out on the bed panting. He wiped at Luke’s stomach, clearing off the sticky white substance drying, smiling at the faint redness left behind from the scrubbing. He dropped the cloth back in the bathroom, clambering back into bed beside Luke who slid onto his lap, laying across Michael’s body. He drug the blanket up, covering them and snuggled closer to Michael.

“So you really like the stubble?” Luke questioned, voice breathy and warm on Michael's neck.

“Yeah, looks good.” Michael replied, reaching up to stroke the blondes hair. He could hear Luke’s breathing slow down, falling to a steady pace as the boy fell asleep, tucked into Michael’s body.

~~~

The red tinged cheeks of Ashton and Calum when they saw Michael a few hours later stumble from his room to the kitchen in search of a snack had the dark haired boy chuckling softly to himself until he made his way back to his room, and saw the fingertip looking bruises on Luke’s shoulders and the dark bites scattered on his throat.

“You left a lot of marks.” Luke mumbled, pulling his boxers on. He was looking at the floor.

Michael nodded. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t-”

“I like it,” Luke cut him off. “Shows that I’m yours.” He looked up at Michael, blue orbs wide and searching. “I am your’s, right?”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded again, moving to grab Luke's jaw. He stroked the stubble covering the blondes cheeks, pressing his nose to Luke’s throat. He nudged the soft skin, pressing a kiss before licking at the skin, teeth nibbling seconds later. The harder he sucked at Luke’s throat, the louder his moans grew until Michael had his hand covering the younger boys mouth and four new wet spots already a threatening shade of pink littered his neck. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, some fresh Muke smut. It was supposed to be like 2k of Michael's obsession with Luke's facial hair smut and then kind of took a turn for the worse and ended up being long ass dabbled smut. I'm kind of proud of it though, so yay.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated; tell me your favourite line or something, I love talking to you guise!
> 
> Don't forget to send in prompts to my tumbler @/antisocialhood. You can either ask them or submit them, whichever makes you more comfortable.
> 
> I probably won't be updating Loose Lips Sunk This Ship this week, so soz if you're reading and hoping for an update (I haven't written anything at all, but I do have a idea of what I want).
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed,
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> x


End file.
